


Even Money Got Peter Places

by LostUnkownHero



Category: Kaze no Stigma
Genre: F/M, Fail attempt at humor, I Don't Even Know, Kaze No Stigma - Freeform, fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero





	Even Money Got Peter Places

“ _Great._ ” Kazuma muttered.

Yet another pointless job with best damn pay he was going to mooch from the Kannagi’s.

Kazuma allowed his gaze to fall down his objective’s figure. At least there wasn’t anything he _didn’t_ like. Except for the fact she was an evil bitch, but that was a minor fact.

“You’re going **down** , [Last Name]! The Kannagi’s won’t take anymore disgrace from you and your…your ignorance!”

[Name]’s lips pursed together as her arms crossed over her chest, the spectral glow of her powers making her skin glisten a soft violet.

“Oh really?” [Name] said.

“Hell yes! I’m burning you alive!” Ayano hollered; smoke already billowing from her ears. “Ariyha, I summon you!”  
Kazuma pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyebrow twitched. _Right, because charging into things always worked for you._

Needless to say, Ayano found herself pooled out on the ground and unconscious, butt stuck far out into the air.

“So what now, Wind Contractor?” [Name] mused. “Will you throw me from this building top or whisk me away with you with your magical powers? Who knows, I may enjoy being Peter Pan’s damsel.”

“If you put _rich_ in front of that damsel, I might consider that.”


End file.
